Apel
by ChrysanthemumHoney
Summary: Sebuah apel, Jean, dan insiden bola sepak. JeanSasha. Fic gaje, abal-abal. Humor nggak jadi. Mohon maklum, author baru nan belum berpengalaman. Review ya, kritik, atau flame sangat diperlukan. : )


Rated K+

Genre : Humor, Romance

Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Humor ngga mutu, DBHAL. (dan berbagai hal aneh lainnya)

* * *

"JEAAAN.. TANGKAP BOLANYAA!"

"Eh, uwaah..!" Jean melongo memandang bola yang melayang jauh melewati kepalanya.

"Yahh.. bolanya kejauhan.. Jean, ambil gih sana..!"

"Loh, yang nendang siapa?" Jean nggak terima, jelas-jelas Eren yang nendang bola nya sampai di balik bukit sana. Mana tadi ada suara perempuan teriak lagi.

"Tapi tadi kamunya nggak nerima bolanya sih..! cepetan gih sono ambil..! aku mau pulang dulu.."

"WOI EREN DASAR PENAKUT TANGGUNG JAWAB HOI..! DASAR GA SETIA KAWAN…!"

"Ehh, aku tuh setia Jean...! tapi kalo sama kuda sih enggak….!" Udah salah, ga mau tanggung jawab, suka ngejelekin orang pula.

"Daah Jean.. sukses ya ngambil bolanya…!" gadis pemuda bersurai kuning tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Jean lalu mengikuti Eren yang bergegas pulang.

"Nasiib.. nasib.." Jean ngumpat di dalam hati.

Dibalik bukit itu, suara rintihan makin terdengar.

" Eh, maaf. Kamu ga pap-"

"Auuh… duh.. sakiit….!" Gadis berponytail mengelus-elus punggungnya yang telah menjadi korban kesadisan Eren. Masalahnya, ia terjatuh ke kolam di dekat bukit karena didorong bola kurang ajar Eren.

"..MA-MAAF AKU GA SENGAJA…!" Jean kelabakan. Ga nyangka juga, gara-gara bola ternyata sampe ada cewek nyebur kolam. Setelah gadis tersebut keluar dari kolam, aura hitam pekat menyeruak dari tubuh basah gadis itu. Bahkan lebih seram dari Mikasa, sepertinya. #Author digebukin Mikasa

"..Ka.. kamu… kamu.." Suara gadis itu bergetar. Tubuhnya basah dan ada sediki lecet di kedua tangannya.

"GANTIIN APEL AKU…!"

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"HAAH? APA? SITU KECEBUR KOLAM SAMPE LECET-LECET GITU, TERUS MINTA AKU GANTIIN APEL?!"

"APEL ITU APEL TERAKHIR AKU, KUDA..! POKOKNYA GANTIIN APEL AKU..!"

"LOH KOK KAMU SEWOT GITU? BIASA AJA KALII..! LAGIAN KOK KAMU TAHU EJEKAN AKU KUDA?!"

Oh, maaf. Author lupa matiin caps lock nya.. #digampar JeanSasha

"Hu.. hu.. huwee…."

Jean jawdrop. Ternyata ada manusia di dunia ini yang nangis gara-gara apelnya nyemplung ke kolam.

"E-eh jangan nangis dong. Iya aku gantiin apelnya deh!" Jean kelabakan lagi. Jean Kirstein, 9 tahun. Telah membuat seorang gadis yang bahkan tak dikenalnya menangis. Direnggutnya tangan si cewek. Bukan mau ngapain loh, cuma mau ngajak keluar dari kolam aja.

"Beneran?" Raut wajah anak itu berubah cerah.

"Iya, iya. Tapi jangan nangis. Tunggu disini. Aku panjatin pohonnya dulu ya.." Jean mulai sok, naik pohon dengan PeDe, ngambil apelnya, trus loncat ke bawah tapi ternyata jatuh terus kesakitan sendiri.

"Ahahahaha.. makanya ga usah gaya-gaya an segala...!" Yang diambilin apel malah ngakak gak jelas sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Jean yang jatuh dengan nggak elitnya.

"Berisik! Udah aku ambilin apel juga! Terimakasih napa?" Jean melempar apel ditangannya. Gadis yang duduk di bawah pohon cuma meringis menangkap operan apelnya.

Jean beranjak untuk duduk di sebelah gadis itu sambil memakan apel yang diambilnya dari pohon kurang asem tadi. (Pohon: ya iyalah, kan gue pohon apel. Masa dibilang pohon asem?, #Pohon ditebang Author)

"Oh ya, aku Sasha! Nama kamu siapa?" Ucap Sasha sambil terus mengunyah apelnya.

"Oi, mama mu ga pernah bilang ya? Jangan ngomong sambil ngunyah makanan!"

Jean gemas sendiri. Cewek biasanya lebih rapi dan sopan dari cowok kan? Seperti Mikasa, cewek temen merangkup calonnya Eren.

"Aku Jean. Jean Kirstein.." Jean mengulurkan tangannya. Yang langsung disambut hangat oleh cewek disebelahnya.

"Sasha! Sasha Blouse! Salam kenal Je- Haatciiihh…!"

"Tuh kan! Ntar kamu masuk angin! Nih, pake aja jaketku..!" Ujar Jean perhatian.

"Eh, ga usah gapapa.. belum tentu aku ketemu kamu lagi. Kalo aku ga bisa balikin jaketnya gimana?"

Sasha menunduk sambil makan apel keduanya.

"Udah ga usah sok malu-malu. Gapapa kalo kamu ga balikin jaketku! Aku masih punya banyak."

"Oke.. Jean baik yaah" Sasha tersenyum riang.

"Nggak juga kok! Lagipula aku nggak mau disalahin kalo kamu nanti masuk angin!" spontan Jean membuang muka. Tak mau Sasha melihat semburat di wajahnya.

"Waah, Jean tsundere ya?" Sasha terkikik geli.

"HAAHH? APA ITU MAKSUD-"

"Jeaaan… jaketnya kebesaran niih.. ni jaket kakakmu yaa?" Sasha mengeluh sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang sampai nggak keliatan.

"Nggak, aku nggak punya kakak. Itu buatan Kaa san.." Jean cuek sambil makan apelnya.

"Jean rumahnya dimana?"

"Di dekat lapangan di balik bukit ini.."

"Kamu tadi main bola sepak ya?"

"Iya itu temanku yang nendang bola.."

"Aku benci bola sepak. Kukutuk temanmu ga akan punya pacar sampe tua!"

"Terlambat, dia udah dijodohin sama Mikasa.." Jean mulai galau.

"Kamu suka Mikasa ya?"

"Iya aku su- EH NGAPAIN KAMU NANYA GITUAN?!" Jean langsung kelabakan. Sasha hanya diam.

"Jean, kalo kamu suka, harusnya kamu bilang suka. Kalo ga kamu bakal kehilangan Mikasa itu." Sasha mengatakannya dengan serius dan memandang intens ke mata Jean.

"Eh? A-aku udah ga suka lagi sama Mikasa.. udah ada kandidat lain. Mungkin.."

"Oh.." Sasha mengatakannya dengan nada yang dibuat biasa saja. Namun Jean tahu, ada nada kekecewaan dalam suara Sasha.

"Mungkin kamu kali Sha.." Jean memalingkan wajahnya yang kali ini, semerah apel.

"Eh…"

Piiip…. Piiiipp….! Suara klakson mobil mengganggu moment indah mereka.

"Eh, Jean.. itu mamaku.." Sasha bangkit berdiri dari sisi Jean.

"Eh, kamu mau pulang?" Raut kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajah Jean.

"Bukan. Tapi aku mau pindah.." Sasha melangkah menjauh dari Jean yang buru-buru mengikutinya. Direnggutnya kembali tangan Sasha.

"Ka-kamu mau pindah Sha?"

Sasha terlihat muram.

"Iya. Mungkin aku ga akan pernah bisa balik lagi ke sini. Makanya aku ga mau nyimpen jaketmu Jean.. Eh, jaket buatan Kaa san mu ya?" Sasha tertawa canggung. Ia berusaha melontarkan lelucon. Namun ia tak bisa menghapus kesedihan diwajah Jean.

Tangan Jean bergetar. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kenapa ia begitu sulit melepas kepergian gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini?

"Sha, aku bakal nunggu kamu.." Jean melepas tangan Sasha.

"…Jean.."

"Sampai saat itu tiba, aku ga akan ngelupain kamu! Jadi, cepat datang dan temui aku!" Jean nyengir lebar.

Sasha merona. Lalu ia tersenyum senang.

"Jangan pernah benci apel ya Jean!" Sasha berbalik lalu berlari pergi dari hadapan Jean.

"Ha.. ha.." Jean tertawa hambar.

"Aku suka apel Sha.. suka banget malah.."

Jean Kirstein, 17 tahun. Kelas 2 SMA. Cowok pinter ini selalu dilanda kebosanan di jam pelajaran pertama. 'masih ngantuk' alasannya. Apalagi kalau jam pelajarannya Levi Sensei yang terkenal killer. Lebih dari killer, sebenarnya. Kali ini Jean bertopang dagu menatap ke arah jendela. Tak menghiraukan kikikan siswi teman sekelasnya atau ocehan siswa lainnya. Terutama Eren. Yang sekarang sudah resmi menggaet Mikasa, cewek paling pintar di kelas, untuk jadi pasangannya. Armin juga mulai dekat dengan Annie, si cewek perkasa. Seperti biasa, Ymir lengket dengan Christa. Ia terlihat sedang berusaha menjauhkan Reiner dari Christa. Bertholdt kewalahan menenangkan Reiner. Connie sedang terbahak-bahak di pojok ruangan bersama Mina Carolina.

"Haah.." Jean mendesah malas. Marco sahabatnya pindah sekolah keluar negeri beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadilah ada satu bangku kosong disebelahnya.

BRAAK…! Pintu kelas terbanting disusul seorang anak yang tak diketahui namanya (#Author malas buat OC).

"LE-LEVI SENSEI DA-DATANG…!" Serempak seluruh kelas menjadi tenang. Semua telah kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian datanglah _guru-killer-160cm-miskin-ekspresi-namun-digilai-para-siswi. _Tampak seseorang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi. Sebelum pelajaran dimulai saya akan memperkenalkan siswi baru. Silahkan kamu maju dan perkenalkan dirimu, setelah itu kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Jean Kirstein di pojok ruangan dekat jendela sana." Levi Sensei duduk di kursi guru. Lalu membuka buku dan mulai membaca. Beberapa siswi terkikik. Ada yang mendecit, atau menggumam 'Levi sensei!'.

"Selamat pagi semuanya.." Suara gadis itu membuat sekelebatan ingatan dalam diri Jean bangkit.

"Aku siswi baru disini, pindahan dari SMA Dauper." (Dauper: Nama desa asalnya Sasha di animenya.)

"Namaku Sasha Blouse,"

Hanya dengan tiga kata itu, Jean merasa semangat hidupnya kembali. Dicurahkannya seluruh perhatiannya pada gadis didepan kelas. Seorang gadis berpenampilan sederhana berekor kuda. Ia memakai jaket sweater buatan tangan berwarna hitam. Jean terbelalak melihat sosok perempuan masa kecilnya. Pelan namun pasti ia tersenyum lembut pada Sasha. Bangku kosong peninggalan Marco diisi dengan orang yang tepat, pikirnya.

"Warna kesukaanku merah, hobiku memanah. Aku membenci- bukan. SANGAT membenci bola sepak." Jean terkikik geli.

"Dan aku.. sangat.. sangaaat.. menyukai apel. Juga, orang yang memberiku jaket ini." Sasha tersenyum cerah memperlihatkan jaket yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Berbeda dengan 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Salam kenal, semuanya! Semoga kita bisa berteman baik!" Sasha kembali tersenyum riang. Dalam waktu dekat ini Jean yakin Sasha akan mendapat banyak teman.

Jean tidak akan pernah tertidur lagi di kelas. Ia lebih memilih memandangi teman sebangku barunya.

Jean, sekarang..

Penantian panjangnya sudah berakhir.


End file.
